Blood of Heros
by ArcadeFire55
Summary: A young navy Lt is on his way to become apart of the team only to learn his half brother is the one tony dinozzo.As they learn more about each other a serial killer threatens to tear these brothers apart once again.Oc/Oc eventual Tiva an Mcabby.


**Authors note: Hey guys i dnt know but this story has just been rattling inside my head for a little while so i had to start writing this. Also don't worry this has alot of tiva in it eventually but it not the main focus of this story. i had this idea for another person to be apart of the team. this story will mainly focus on this new teammate. This isn't and oc/ziva pairing in this story, though it may seem like i'm leading to that in this chapter. This will probably updated less often since my main focus is echoes in eternity right now. the new chapter for that EIE will be up either sometime tonight or tomorow. Hope u guys enjoy p.s i havent had time to edit but ill get around to i as soon as i can**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ncis **

On a cool summer day as the sun was beginning to set, a man was running alongside a small abandoned highway. Wearing a matching dark blue navy sweat suit, sweat started to pour off his face. Wiping the sweat off his brow with his forearm he started to hear, Don't fear the Reaper by the blue oyster cult. The music caused the navy man to stop and pull out his phone from his pocket.

Answering before he was able to catch his breath, "Hello, Sir…. Yes, I can fly out tomorrow…. Thank you for the opportunity, I won't let you down… I understand it's just an interview but that was more than I expected….. Say hi to Devon for me. Did she like her present? ….. Phew, I'm glad it was the one she wanted….. Alright I'll let you go Sir, take care."

After putting his phone away the jogger pulled back his hood revealing a young man in his mid twenties about six foot with farm boy good looks, deep calming hazel eyes, black hair that looked like it hadn't been cut in a month or two, and the stocky build of a boxer.

Glistening with sweat and staring at the approaching sunset the man's breathing which was rapid seconds before began to steady. "Shit, what am I doing standing around" turning around the person in the navy sweat suit began sprinting back from whence he came with a new sense of urgency.

**Washington Dc, Ncis Office**

"Tim, I need your help" a beautiful Israeli women sitting behind a desk typing away impatiently asked.

Special Agent Timothy McGee was staring at a flat screen TV with dozens of faces on it, turned around and answered the women. "What do you need Ziva?"

Smacking the side of her computer while yelling at it in Hebrew, "Gibbs wanted me to do a full background check on all the potential agents but this" frustratingly pointing at her computer "won't let me access any of my files."

" Let me see gibbs jr." walking over behind the desk and slightly nudging ziva over so he could get a better look to see what's wrong. Typing away tim started explaining " It looks like one of the emails you opened let a Trojan horse virus in, its bombarding your hard drive with useless data causing it to overload and let no new information in. Defiantly work of an amateur, just give me a sec. There, you should be able to open your files now."

Not really understanding what just happened, but still appreciative. "Thanks Tim. So do you think we can find an agent that can last more than a couple of months this time?"

Scratching the back of his head "Honestly don't know, not many people can stand the wrath of Gibbs," hesitantly adding "or the death threats from you."

Not missing a beat, "well they should know not to make a trained assassin angry, and anyone who can't take a little intimidation shouldn't be a part of our team anyway."

Shrugging in defeat timothy turned his attention back to his work. _One of these guys has to be able to make it. It's getting to dangerous working with just the four of us anymore._

After messing with her teammate ziva also went back to work but was shortly interrupted by the sound of someone's voice in front of her desk. "I'm sorry to bother you but I'm looking for a Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs"

Taking her attention off her computer screen and standing up out of her chair found ziva staring into clear hazel eyes. His eyes caught her off guard for a moment since they seemed so open but she recovered so quickly no one would notice. "He's not here at the moment, but is there anything I can do for you? I'm ncis officer Ziva David."

The man couldn't answer; his gaze and thoughts were stuck on the radiant women standing in front of him. _Am I dreaming? _Using all the willpower the man possessed he head slapped himself, causing his brain to start functioning. Noticing the odd look the women and the other man in the room he tried to explain, " I'm sorry, I know it's weird but my former commanding officer use to head slap me whenever I was doing or saying something stupid," Grinning he continued " I guess I got so use to it. It's the only thing that helps me stay focus sometimes."

Tim and ziva shared a glance with each other before ziva spoke up. "Our boss does the same thing to us so I understand but I don't think I'd ever want to head slap myself. " She smirked at that man in front of her knowing the reason he head slapped himself was because of him staring at her.

Smiling sheepishly "Okay bad first impression let's start over" Putting his hand out "I'm Former naval lieutenant Dale Dougherty."

Taking his hand and shaking it "Ziva David and that is Special Agent Timothy McGee." Tim just waved saying hey before ziva asked again "So how can I help you?"

"I'm suppose to meet up with agent gibbs for an interview. I'm a little early so if he's not here yet I can just wait." _Good job dale first beautiful women you see and you make and ass of yourself. _Noticing all paper work on her desk he added. "I can see your both busy. If you could just point me to somewhere I can wait, I'll get out of your hair."

"No need Lieutenant. I'm agent gibbs" the sandy ex sergeant appeared out of nowhere but dale didn't flinch. Gibbs noticed this and silently approved before looking the man over. _He holds himself with pride but isn't overconfident. _Gibbs approached the lieutenant getting right into his face. Leroys piercing gaze looked into dales eyes reaching into the man's soul.

Dale didn't back down one inch. It just wasn't in the man to back down from a fight.

Mcgee walked over to ziva and whispered " Okay what is going on?"

David was completely confident in her answer but made it sound to mcgee like she wasn't. " Gibbs is sizing him up. Trying to see what he's made of."

" Well if that was me when I first came to ncis I'd probably ran away without looking back"

" Mcgee you don't give yourself enough credit." _Mcgee needs to be more confident in himself._

Finally Gibbs broke away from the man and nodded in approval " I can see why Dillenger recommended you. You'll be working with us on a case so I can see you in action. Mcgee, david grab your gear and where the hell is dinozzo? "

"Right here boss" the man in question calmly walked out of the elevator, " Ducky needed me for a second."

Gibbs didn't reply just casually walked over to his senior field agent and gave him a good head slap "Nice try, I'm sure duckys niece visiting had nothing to do with it "

"Boss how can you think so little of me" another headsmack " Right boss won't let it happen again."

"Grab your gear dinozzo we have a dead marine" the former marine stated before leaving to enter the elevator with tony right behind him.

Tony didn't even realize the new addition in the office" On your six boss"

Dale stood there in a state of shock, _Dinozzo is he… nah it can't be._

Seeing this mcgee just patted him on the back misinterpreting the look on dales face, "Don't worry you'll get use to tony and Gibbs eventually….. well Gibbs at least."

Mcgee left right before ziva walked right up to the former lieutenant, her face was only inches away from him but dale was too lost in thought to notice. _Usually when I do this to new recruits they can't keep their eyes off of me. _

Looking down at the beautiful ncis agent only now realizing her close proximity to him " wow" was all he could say.

Giving him a light smack on his check david couldn't help but smirk, " now that's better, anyway we better get going, if you make me late I might have to do some unpleasant things to you." ziva eyes wandered up and down his body._ Nope, he's defiantly no different than the rest of the applications._

Dougherty chuckled "Damn you are one intimidating women ziva david but I'm sure anything you do to me wouldn't be unpleasant" a little goofy but charming smile graced his face revealing his dimples " let's go cause I don't think I'll enjoy making gibbs angry…. Or you" winking dale began walking towards the elevator

Ziva smiled_. Maybe he is different._

**The Ncis Garage**

Gibbs and tony were already gone by the time dale and ziva arrived in the garage. Mcgee was waiting for them in the driver seat of the van. Seeing this made David shake her head and cast a warning glare to her teammate. "Nope not happening, where already behind gibbs and with your driving, he'll probably have already solved the crime by himself before we even get there!"

" Come on ziva, last time you drove you almost gave me whiplash" tim pleaded even though he knew it was a losing battle.

Before the former mossad agent could force the point further dale spoke up with a hint of amusement in his voice " Tim you know you're not going to win so just let her drive before she gets pissed. Plus I don't think pissing off a trained assassin is ever a good idea."

Both shot him questioning looks asking _how did he know ziva/I was a trained assassin._

Answering there looks with a sheepish smile "People who have been trained in the art of assassination move with a certain grace about them."

Again both ncis shot questioning looks to this new application. _Who is he?_

Embarrassed the former navy lt scratched the back of his head before hoping in the back of the van without saying another word. _Good job you just had to put your two sense in. _

Mcgee moved over to the passenger side without anymore protest or pleading, letting ziva slide into the passenger seat. Ziva had just put the key in the ignition when she whisper to timothy, " He's not like the rest of the applications mcgee for him to figure out I was an assassin like that can only be one of two things."

Looking over his shoulder to make sure Dougherty wasn't listening to him. only when he realized dale was to lost in his own thought to hear them did he whisper back. " what two things?"

" He was trained as an assassin himself or" pausing to glance at the figure in the back. Starting up again, " or he was trained as a hunter of assassins." As soon as the words left her mouth she had turned the key in the ignition and started to leave.

All three sat in the silence of their own thoughts

**A playground in the middle of Baltimore**

The whole car ride to the crime scene was ridden in silence with only tim's praying for his safty interrupting it. As soon as they arrived at the playground tim jumped out of the car as fast as he could muttering something like why does this keep happening to him. he then felt a hand on his shouder. Turning around he saw that the hand belonged to dale. " Well that was interesting I can see now why you rather face her wrath then her driving I might be more deadly than she is."

Mcgee couldn't help but feel a little better. Ever since ziva told him about how dale must have been trained he felt anxious about the man but seeing him joking and trying to make him feel better eased his apprehension about the man. " You might be right there. I think I see tony and Gibbs, we better head over there"

" Aright on your six Mcgee"

Tim paused for a second surprise by dales choice of words but recovered quickly and continued towards Gibbs.

Mcgee apprehension about dale might have been dwindling but ziva curiosity was only rising instead. She watched the whole scene that transpired between the two young men._ I could feel the tension mcgee was emanating towards him since I told him my suspicions. However after a few seconds of talking to tim he eased that tension without batting an eye. Plus only gibbs can really handle my driving but the whole time we were in the car he seemed perfectly at ease. Why can't I read this guy._

Deciding it was better to lease such questioning thoughts till later ziva ran after the two men.

A few seconds later all three of them arrived at the gruesome remains of what use to be a woman. The victim's arms were tied to each of end of the monkey bars suspending her up in the air. It gave off the eerie image of Jesus on the cross. She was completely naked with a gaping hole in the middle of her chest where her heart should be. Even worst, it looked like whoever did this to her, had also raped her from the bruising all along her legs leading to her most private of regions.

You could tell she use to be beautiful with long wavy blond hair but not anymore. Mcgee and ziva recovered quickly going to work taking pictures and processing the area. Dale on the other hand took a few seconds longer than the other two. He need those few extra seconds, he had seen plenty of death before but none quite like this. Those few seconds extra allowed him to control the burning rage inside him, but it also allowed him to check over the women remember everything. He would never forget how she looked until he found out who did this to her.

Gibbs wasn't too far away when he noticed his new probationary agent. Noticing the exact emotions that played off the young man surprised him. Leroy thought he was seeing the reflection of tony and himself in this young man. _Hmm maybe we finally found our newest team member… still too early to tell._ The former marine was shaken from his thoughts when the man in question began walking over towards him.

With a strong determined facial expression Dougherty asked "Gibbs what can I do?"

_Initiative…. Good. _ Glaring at the young former navy officer betraying none of the thoughts he answered " Your job"

Slightly shaken by the tone of hopefully his new boss he however still responded " Yes boss" determined to figure out exactly what his job entailed he walked over to tony dinozzio.

Tony was searching the gravel around the body when he notice someone approaching. Thinking it was one of his team members he was shocked to notice it was someone completely different. Worse of all it was someone he recognized.

Dinozzo was about to speak but was beatin to the bunch by this farmer looking kid in clothes that were completely out of character with how he looked. Dale was wearing a nice Italian suit like tony but it just didn't seem to fit his facial features. " Hello, we didn't get to meet earlier in the office but my names Dale Dougherty I'm the new probational officer….well hopefully."

Tony just stood there dumbfounded. _How can this be possible dad told me he was dead? I even talked to his mother she even thought he was dead, so how the hell is he standing in front of me. even if I thought they just look alike but he even said his name was Dale Dougherty. It must be wrong._

Sensing the atmosphere in the air and reading tony's body language along with his silence spoke volumes about his silence suspicions when he herd tony's name earlier. Dale really didn't want to open up this wound again but if tony was who he thought he was. Then he deserved to be asked this question, "Your dad wouldn't happen to be Antony Dinozzo senior?"

The only thing tony could do was just nod. With that single not tony could see dale's demeanor match his own. They were both uncomfortable and nervous. For some reason even though he felt like that tony still smiled his normal charming smile.

Seeing this caused dale to smile his own goofy and sheepish smile, " well then I guess that kind of makes us brothers."

_chapter preview: A brother without fear_

_Brothers finally meet but have to finish working this gruesome new case before they can begin to get to know eachother. Dale will find out this murder is someone he's chased after before. Who exactly is dale dougherty. plus what will happen when dale meets ducky's niece. _


End file.
